


I can fuck you better

by banerising



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Cross dressing sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Transphobia, cross dressing, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banerising/pseuds/banerising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of secrets that their band managers hold and Nathan happens to be the first one to find out one that rocks his whole world. So he has to return the favor, right? That'd be the nice thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can fuck you better

**Author's Note:**

> Look. This is a fucked up work. It's not exactly written with the best intentions and I just want to make my favorite character suffer, okay? It's fun for me. Alright, now get a blanket and something to drink before continuing downward. Have fun.

He was a teenager when Charles first started to cross dress. He had cross dressed entirely in private and always making sure that he was never caught. Charles, during that time, had known that it was wrong and something that his parents could absolutely not find out about.

So, throughout his lifetime, he would dress more and more confidentially until one night he had spoken with a Queen, who had given him some advice, given him some make up tips to help him appear more feminine and suggested certain types of clothes to wear if he wanted to appear more feminine rather than just be a man in a dress.

It took some time and a lot of practice for him to get his 'alternate' personality thrown together. He went to shows, never giving his real name, he got a vocal coach and managed to even sound more effeminate. It made him happy. He felt safe with his secret, even when he met Dethklok, even after he became their manager and even after they all moved into the first edition of Mordhaus.

For when he wanted to dress in public, Charles had created an alternate personality for acceptable parties. He created, fabricated on paper and with a lot of lies and pressure, a sister of his. A twin even.

Her name was Charmain, a terrible decision on his part he'll admit in the future, but she was the perfect persona that only came out whenever he needed to feel the need to be her. She was practically everything he wasn't. Flirty, easily swayed, but she still stood her ground.

Charmain always wore the best clothing, always one of a kind and always looked beyond a million dollars. She was an expression and an art form that Charles had perfected.

The first time that he was nearly caught dressing as Charmain by Nathan, had been after Charles had just gotten out of his clothing and was getting ready to wipe off his make up to continue his papers for the rest of the night—so when Nathan exploded into his office, just as Charles was putting the napkin up to his face, there had been tension.

Nathan had not known nor did he find out.

His secret had been kept safe and he would make sure to always lock his office door when he was changing out of his dresses.

There was no second close encounter. It was just the first time that Charles had been caught.

A reception party was being held for a product that 'Charmain' had created, Facebones plushe (another act Charles had kept buried) and Charles was excited for the party. While the boys were always invited, none of them would ever come because they had their own things to attend to. So, Charles had decided he would dress as Charmain.

He was, as always, having trouble what kind of dress to wear for the evening. His closet for his dresses was extensive, he collected the one of a kind dresses and he usually never wore the exact same dress, but kept them all the same.

While Charles was slipping on a flattering and forming gray evening gown, he had not heard his office door, nor his apartment door, open—Charles was pulling the dress on over his form with total ease when Nathan just stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his band manager, bending over and pulling the dress up over his legs and the material slowly pulling up over his ass.

Immediately confused and with a hard on, Nathan swallowed and tried to think of a way to get out of the room without causing any attention to himself. Before he could actually leave although, Charles had started to try and zip up the dress. He seemed to stop half way through zipping it up and grunt in frustration at himself. Nathan thought he heard Charles say damn his big shoulders, but the lead singer wasn't sure.

With hesitation, Nathan carefully (well as gracefully and carefully as a bumbling singer could) stepped over to Charles and grabbed the bottom of the zipper, the actual zipper and finished zipping his manager up.

"Thank you, 92814948." Charles said without turning around. There were very few Klokateers that knew about Charles's sister and who she really was; one of them happened to be his assistant.

With the hand on his hip, Charles stiffened and turned to glance at his assistant, to yell at the subordinate for touching him, but when he's met with the lead singer's surprised face, Charles felt a rush of fear flood his system. He froze.

"You, uhh..." Nathan started carefully, "look... good."

Charles clenched his jaw, his hazel eyes looking over Nathan's face to read it before he nodded his head once. "Thank you, Nathan." He said in his normal, monotone voice despite the fear that threatened to cause him to vomit. "What, ah, can I help you... with?"

Nathan was still frozen, he had no idea how to feel about this because ladies were the only ones who wore dresses right? He knew that were lady-men who wore dresses but eventually became ladies, one of his ex-girlfriends? had been like that. He kept his hand on Charles's hip, despite the fact that he was getting the feeling off of his manager, that this was a terrible idea.

"What?" Nathan asked, a little dumbly.

The manager pinched the bridge of his nose before stepping further into the closet. Ha, what a horrible joke. "I need you to, ah, leave the room. And, ah, wait for me... outside." He couldn't back down now, but he was going to have a very frank discussion with Nathan about knocking, about not barging into personal space and about what he was seeing right then.

Hesitating, Nathan slowly backed out of the closet before going and sitting at Charles's desk. He wasn't sure how to feel about it all and he wasn't sure he wanted to stay in his manager’s office while the guy put on a dress and looked like a lady to come yell at him.

Fidgeting while waiting for his band manager to come yell at him, Nathan wondered what he could do to get out of the situation. Nothing seemed to come to mind and he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to actually go, though. The idea of seeing Charles in a dress, that pretty grey dressed that fit his body all snug like that... There's that half boner again. Ugh! It was all too fucking confusing.

Sitting forward, with his head in his hands, Nathan tried not to think about how great Charles's ass looked in those fine, satin panties. The way that it stretched across his skin while his muscles flexed and worked to get the dress on. Nathan groaned to himself, trying to snap himself out of the mental image.

He dropped his hand below the desk and went to adjust himself; and just as he started to adjust himself there was a loud 'ahem' coming from his manager. Nathan's eyes grew wide and he slammed both hands, flat on the table to look at the stunning person in front of him.

Charles had worn heels, giving him two more inches, the stick-like part of the heels looked like knives and he was wearing a wig, long flowing brown hair that looked just as real as Toki's hair did. He wore make up, making his face appear much less mannish than it was, and he wore some vibrant red lipstick that matched the usual red that he wore with his tie.

Nathan balked at the sight before him. "Uhh..."

Stepping closer, the heels clicking on his stone floor, Charles stared down at Nathan with sharp, hazel eyes that were usually hidden behind glasses but not now. "What you see before you," his voice was higher than usual, he sounded just like a lady, "is something that **never** leaves this office. Is that understood?"

Where he usually stuttered and stalled, Charles spoke with confidence and, god, did that turn Nathan on even more. He liked how Charles sounded normally, but this chick! This manchick was doing things to him that he couldn't parse through or put together. Nathan just adjusts and crosses his arms, "why not?" Nathan's voice is rougher than usual, closer to his singing voice for how deep it was.

Tilting his head back, Charles placed one hand on the bend of his elbow, while the other hand held onto a small clutch. "Because if it does," he walks over to Nathan, kicking the rolling chair out and making Nathan face him full on. Charles placed the point of the blade of his heel, right on Nathan's crotch. "You're going to pay for it."

Okay, he wasn't a mascot-- masochist? -- but this was beyond hot. When Nathan was whipped to face the manchick, he just stared up at her with shock. The knife against his nuts really kicked the reality of the situation into gear. He just nodded slightly and swallowed thickly, unable to find any words to answer.

Pleased with the answer, he placed his foot back on the floor before checking the slender watch on his wrist. "Good, I still won't be late. Have a nice evening, Nathan." He smiles softly at the lead singer before starting the walk to the door.

Nathan would never, ever admit it, but the way Charles's ass and hips shook from side to side while he walked like that-- it drove Nathan to palm himself harshly through his jeans.

 

* * *

 

At the party, Charmain was pleasant and confident as ever, smiling and laughing with the stuffy, rich assholes as per usual and getting closer to being drunk as the night went on. She had her back to the doors, her hands still with a drink and her clutch and her shoulders shaking with slight laughter as another, typical and rather boring joke is made.

She was just getting bored of the conversation when the room went still and then kind of full of applause as a very well dressed group of men entered; turning, Charmain spotted the very group of people that should **not** be there.

Charles felt that panic he had earlier, with Nathan in his closet. He watched as Pickles, Toki and Skwisgaar walk down the stairs to join the rest of the party. Charles knew he had to get out as soon as possible. Turning to the group that he was talking to, he gave a polite smile and tried to excuse himself, but one of the older creeps grabbed a hold of his arm and pleaded that he stay with them to 'have another drink' on him.

Not wanting to make this group of men unhappy, because they could make his real life a living hell, Charles forced a warm smile. "Of course," his voice still as high as it needed to be for Charmain.

While the group of men talked, Charles had to stop himself from constantly looking over his shoulder at the three Dethklok members; so when Pickles and Skwisgaar joined the small group with some forced laughter, Charles was surprised. He hesitated when the other men in the group went to chatter to the band members; he gave pretty smiles and slightly fluttery eyes but never once spoke.

Although, he was quickly recognizing the way Skwisgaar had been flirting with him, by trying to eye fuck him. It was flattering and normally, Charles would be all over it but he couldn't bring himself to flirt back now; not with the urge to vomit out of anxiety swelling in his system.

Deciding to drink the rest of his champagne, he tried to excuse himself to the man next to him and leave again. When nobody objected that half second after he excused himself, Charles set the empty glass on the nearest Klokateer's tray and made for the bathrooms.

There was a brief flash of panic as he tried to decide what bathroom to go in, he finally decided on the women's rest room and stepped inside just as a group of young women left. He closed the door behind himself before going to the sink to rinse his face off a little and clear his head, trying to think of an excuse for Charmain to leave.

While in the bathroom, trying to figure out what to do to escape from the party, Charles had missed the entrance of the last two members of Dethklok.

He was carefully dabbing at his face as to not disturb any of his make up when the door opened, Charles didn't look up from his spot at the sink while leaning in to fix his lipstick with his pinky finger. So, when there was a sudden presence next to him, Charles swiftly turned on his heels to demand who the hell they were and why they were in his space like that.

Once again, Charles finds himself floored by Nathan and how the man managed to keep sneaking up on him.

Staring up at Nathan with a careful and guarded expression, Charles went to grab his clutch and step around the singer. When his hand was pinned to the counter by the strong hand, Charles sucked in a breath and had to decide his course of action very quickly because he was not going to just be abused, but he really didn't want to hurt Nathan. That would make him sad.

"Shut up." Nathan snapped.

Charles squinted in slight confusion, as he didn't say anything yet.

"You... you look **really** good." His voice softened, surprising both of them but Nathan couldn't focus on that as he had too many things he wanted to say to Charles and he was struggling with the words already. "I... Like the dress." Nathan's voice drops lower, whispering to the manager.

"Uhhhh... I want to... fuckyouinit." Nathan hurried the last part up with some hesitance because he was not sure how his manager would react.

Still somewhat stunned in silence, Charles carefully watched Nathan's eyes as he spoke and when he could confirm that Nathan meant what he said, Charles tried to move his hand back to his own person, but Nathan had not relented on his grip. "You, ah, what?" There was that pause and hesitation he usually had, his voice still characteristically high for Charmain.

Nathan looked uncomfortable, hating that he had to say it again and he was even tempted to not say it again, but he knew Charles would just press it. "Ughhh... I wanna fuck you in the dress, right now. Up against the fucking wall."

The vulgarity and the situation got to Charles quicker than he'd like to admit. While he liked Nathan and had fantasies about him, sure, he never pictured that this would be the way they would have sex. Charles's eyebrows knitted together slightly and he pulled his arm away from Nathan's grasp forcefully. "While that seems fun," Charles started carefully, his voice dropping back to his monotone, "I, ah, don't think it's a good idea. And what if, ah, we get caught, hm?"

A lecherous grin crawled onto Nathan's face when Charles was done talking, he shoved his hand under the hem of the dress to hike it up a little, searching for the panties. "Locked it." Nathan growled before suddenly gripping Charles by the hips and pushing him up against the wall, holding him up against the wall while hiking the dress up. "You look like you want it."

Charles, for the third time that damn night, felt a cold rush of panic stop him from defending himself as Nathan's large hands slid up his thigh and then when he's hitting the wall, he grunted in pain and bit on his lower lip to stop himself from moaning. His make-up... It would be ruined.

"Nathan--" Charles tried to warn as the singer's hand slipped under the dress and pulled the black panties down, until they fell off and hit the floor. Charles wanted to mourn the loss of those panties, they were a favorite pair of his-- but he's being distracted by rough fingers exploring for his asshole.

Swallowing, Charles's hands snapped up and gripped at one of Nathan's shoulders and the other tangling in the singer's hair. "Nathan." Charles breathed out his name, sounding like he was seriously turned on.

He found his prize and pressed a finger dryly into Charles, despite the protests that came from his manager. Nathan shoved his finger in more when Charles tried to tell him no, finding it impossible not to grow harder as the look of pain crossed over Charles's face.

"You want to be a lady, I'm going to fucking treat you like one." Nathan growled out, his voice was a mixture of anger and lust while he pulled his finger back and roughly shoved in two. "You should be so fucking lucky," Nathan accentuates his words with two fingers wriggling like that.

It was weird how helpless he felt, his legs forced over Nathan's shoulders while Nathan's fingers stretched him so painfully; Charles slammed a hand up to his mouth, biting on his palm to stop himself from screaming because he did not want attention drawn to this already horribly perfect situation.

When the blunt and large fingers were pulled out of him, Charles found himself breathing heavier and trying to keep himself from begging for those fingers back because that was fucked up. Charles, you're fucked up, he thinks to himself before hearing the sound of a zipper.

His hazel eyes snapped open, Charles wanted to protest but before he really could, Nathan's cock head was pressing into him and stretching him; the stretch burned and ached. The manager whimpered loudly, to only piss Nathan off further and by reaction, Nathan shoved his cock in further without pausing to let Charles stretch out around him.

Charles could feel his muscles trying to block Nathan, but it only made the pain worse. He bit roughly on his palm, causing him to bleed while Nathan pushed into him further. He felt like he was being split from the inside and he felt like Nathan's suddenly impossibly large cock would just rip him to shreds—and a small part of him really wanted that. He wanted Nathan to rip him open, to use him and abuse him like he was just some whore.

Still without waiting for Charles to adjust to any part of his cock, Nathan shoved himself further and further inside of Charles until he was buried balls deep into the crossdresser. He held Charles by the small of his back and hiked the dress up with the same hand, while his free hand hit the wall beside Charles’s head, using that hand to balance himself while he took a moment to just revel in the tight warmth around him. “You’re just like fucking a virgin.” Nathan managed to grind out between his teeth while he rolled his hips experimentally, seeing if he was ready to start really fucking Charles.

Muted cries came out of Charles and into his bleeding palm as Nathan just kept shoving inside of him. His muscles fluttered and started to give into the cock inside of him; he dropped his hand from Nathan’s hair to his shoulder and dug his nails in while he squirmed against Nathan when he rolled his hips. Pain spread all over his back at the angle and his muscles started to burn just as badly as they did inside of himself.

Charles tried to push Nathan away weakly, but it seemed to only encourage the singer. At first, the loss of most of Nathan’s cock was a Godsend and he knew it wouldn’t last, he took this time to relish in the freedom and tried to prepare himself for the pain. The preparation time was too short and it did nothing to help. Nathan shoved his full length back into Charles with one full thrust and it hurt. It hurt more than the time he got stabbed by his opponent’s sabre. It hurt more than being hit by a car at the age of six. The amount of pressure he used to bite into his skin should have ripped a chunk out, just like an apple, but it doesn’t and it bleeds, blood splattered on his dress and a little on Nathan’s face.

It was hard for Charles not to scream, he was disappointed with himself for making so much noise.

The feel of Charles around him like that really was pushing Nathan to keep going, despite the small voice in the back of his head that was trying to tell him that this was bad. That what he was doing to Charles was nasty and something that shouldn't be done to any human being, much less somebody that held the power to destroy the band. Normally, Nathan tried to listen to that voice, but the power he felt over Charles, the way Charles looked under him liked that-- the splatter of blood on his face really drove him to keep going.

Nathan is surprised by the blood, sure, but his eyes nearly blew out with how wild and crazy it made him. He didn't tease anymore, no, the singer started to pump his hips, fucking Charles at a crazy and wild pace that held no care for the man below him.

Charles dropped his bleeding palm to biting the meat of his arm so that he would be able to muffle himself more and possibly try not to rip the tendons out there at least. It would be a terrible idea to fuck his hand up worse than it already was, he had to be careful, even if Nathan wasn't being careful with him.

As Nathan fucked him hard, Charles's head dropped forward to stop it from hitting the wall constantly with every brutal thrust. Despite the pain, the blood and the fear, his body reacted to being tortured; he was fucked up, Charles knew that already, but his cock strained under his dress and precome had started to dribble out of the slit.

For a moment, Charles considered actually trying to rub himself off, thinking that maybe if he could get himself off, Nathan would get off too and leave Charles to clean himself up. He went for his cock with the hand that had been weakly pushing Nathan off of him and while he did, Charles hoped and prayed to some God that Nathan wouldn't catch him.

Of course, it seemed like this wasn't his day. Nathan had caught his hand and nearly broke it with the force he shoved it above Charles's head. "Don't." The singer snarled, giving him this only warning before he kept at the brutal pace he had set.

Nathan was starting to breathe heavily, indicating that he was closer to an orgasm than Charles had been. He gave little grunts and growls as the pleasure pooled in his belly. When Nathan looked up at Charles, to see the wig askew and panting like that, he slowed his thrusting to a slower pace because he was caught off guard at how beautiful Charles looked like that. He reached up with his left hand and smeared the red lipstick from the other man's lips and over his cheek before he pulled out of Charles, dropping him to the ground and stood before his manager, his cock still out.

Charles whimpered and bit deeper into his arm when he's suddenly dropped onto the ground, his legs splaying out dumbly while Charles tried to gather himself and push past all of the warning signs of trauma. He suddenly hissed when Nathan's impossibly large hand yanked his head up and jostling him from his sitting position.

"Get on your fucking knees."

Not wanting to ~~disappoint~~ anger the singer further, Charles moved himself from sitting on the floor to kneeling. His knees dug uncomfortably into the marble tile and his uninjured hand had steadied himself briefly before he looked up at Nathan, really hoping that it'd just be a quick jerk off on his face.

How fucked could his day get? No worse than him, right? Well when Nathan gripped harshly at his jaw and sneered down at Charles. It took a rough squeeze for Charles to give in and open his mouth. He briefly considered actually trying to bite the head off when Nathan moved to yank at his hair, tossing the wig off to the side and grabbing at his real hair. "You don't bite, you fucking got that?"

How cliché.

Deciding he did not want to find out what else Nathan had been capable of, Charles just nodded, his mouth hanging open stupidly as he did.

He was pleased they were both on the same page, so Nathan started to shove his cock into Charles's mouth, groaning as the tongue reflexively tasted the object spreading over it.

A part of him was glad he wasn't forced to be in that painful position, but now his whole body was aching and burning as his jaw was already stretching around Nathan's cock. Just how fucking big was Nathan's cock anyway? As he was asking himself this question, Nathan slid in slower than he had into Charles's asshole, like he was relishing in the wet warmth rather than wanting immediate results. The other part of Charles just wanted this over with. He wanted Nathan to be done and it clicked that he was really going to have to get Nathan off if he wanted to be alone.

Only hesitating for a moment, Charles brought one hand up to hold the base of Nathan's cock, which seemed to surprise Nathan; before the manager looked up to stare at Nathan's eyes while he forced himself to as much of Nathan's cock as he could.

He gagged as the taste and the weight of Nathan's cock rolled over his tongue and into his throat. Charles wanted to pull his head back, but both of Nathan's hands were in his hair, keeping him there. He tried to remain calm while breathing through his nose, trying to keep himself adjusted and open to just taking all that he could because he did not want to asphyxiate on dick, or did he want to accidentally bite onto the intrusion in his mouth.

The gagging really sparked a fire in Nathan and he gripped tightly in Charles's hair with a loud groan. Before he could let Charles pull back from his dick, Nathan rolled his hips and kept trying to go further into his manager's throat. "That's better."

Charles hated the fact that he was being praised and he hated himself even more for wanting more praise like that. A doubtful whisper crawled through his brain like a haze, telling him that Nathan was not, in fact, praising him but just enjoying how wet Charles's mouth and throat was. It probably resembled more of a cunt than Charles's ass did. Swiftly followed by the doubtful thoughts, came just a plain cloud to help stop him from thinking about such nasty things and to just calm down to let this all happen until Nathan was done.

As he started to just drift away from the situation entirely, Charles could feel Nathan starting to fuck into his throat with the same brutal pace and apathy to what Charles felt or wanted.

It didn't take long for Charles to feel Nathan pull out of his throat, which surprised Charles and drew him back toward reality. His eyes were cloudy, filled with lust and yet nothing at the same time as he stared up at Nathan, his tongue hanging out, waiting for something to go into his mouth.

Nathan jerked his dick until he came all over Charles's face and dribbling some onto the waiting tongue. While breathless and nearly fucking blissful with how amazing that all was, Nathan just calmly tucked himself back into his black slacks and wordlessly left Charles kneeling on the tile floor, leaving him to be alone and possibly get caught like that.

As Nathan just _walked_ away, Charles slowly drifted away before reality snapped him out of his daze. His pain tried to seize him, tried to stop him from cleaning himself up and calling for some Klokateers to help cause a distraction enough for him to leave the party.

Charles had taken off the heels, knowing that if he tried to walk in them, he'd probably just end up breaking his ankles and he did not need that right now. So, he wobbly walked from the women's rest room and toward the kitchen exit because it was the easiest way to escape with, and it was filled entirely with men and women he trusted to keep his back in case he needed it.

While he was escaping, Charles had no idea that he was being watched by another band member.


End file.
